1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to telecommunication networks, and more particularly, to methods and systems for making a circuit-switched telephone call via a packet-switched network.
2. Description of Related Art
Voice-over-packet (VoP) based telephone service is becoming increasing popular for a number of reasons. For example, VoP based telephone service may reduce or eliminate the charges that may be incurred if the PSTN is used to make calls, particularly for long-distance calls. In one common approach for accessing VoP based telephone service, a user connects an existing analog telephone to an adapter, e.g., a media terminal adapter such as the Cisco ATA-186 analog telephone adapter, that is connected to the Internet via a broadband modem, such as a DSL modem or cable modem.
In many cases, the adapter may stay in a single location, such as the user's residence. However, the user may also be able to use the adapter to access the Internet from other locations and thereby obtain VoP telephone service when away from the user's residence. Thus, the user may be able to receive the same or similar VoP telephone service, with the same or similar benefits, while the user is traveling. Unfortunately, however, the user may be required to carry the adapter while traveling in order to receive VoP telephone service.
Accordingly, there continues to be an interest in extending the availability of VoP telephone server, e.g., to provide easier access to VoP telephone service to users who are traveling.